


Not Even Death

by Soul_Eater_Evans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Eater_Evans/pseuds/Soul_Eater_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Canada's point of view. Alternate Universe) Let me tell you a story. Not just any story, a story about my lifelong friend, France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Even Death

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everybody for reading! I hope you enjoy, and make sure to leave me feedback! This is my first story, so go a little easy on me. I love you all!

Till the End

(Canada's POV)

Let me tell you a story, not just any story. A story about me and my forever awesome best friend, France. A story of true friendship that will last forever.

I was a pretty lonely kid before I met him. I was usually picked on in kindergarten. I guess because I was the smallest and was also physically weak.

I didn't get much attention from my parents. I thought it was because my older brother America was a baby and they needed to pay more attention to him, but it quickly progressed, and with only 2 years of age, he walked, talked and did pretty much everything better than me. Even then my parents STILL focused only on him. Recently, I think I've figured out why, or at least it's a comforting thought. You see, when I was born, I didn't have enough antioxidant in my blood and the doctor told my parents not to get their hopes up because I wouldn't survive the night. It's not too hard to guess that I did stay alive, but they never really figured out what was 'wrong' with me. They just assumed that I wasn't going to live very long. I guess that was why my mom and my dad were emotionally neglecting me. They must have been scared that they would soon had to say good-bye so they didn't want to get too close with me.

Of course it could also be because they just didn't love me as much as America since he outdid me in everything, but I'd rather believe the first theory because this one hurts a lot more. Even though my mom didn't really show much love to me, she did buy me a teddy bear once. Of course I had a lot of other toys which were given to me by the mailman, but that teddy bear meant the world to me. I'm guessing because my mom gave it to me by hand and not by mail. I always kept him close to me at cold nights and I always brought him with me to kindergarten. That's what I also did that day.

I was standing behind the swing, pushing my teddy bear far into the sky. I was smiling because I was happy to have a friend, even if he was not real. I soon felt a shadow falling over me. I looked up and saw a taller human boy standing in front of the swing.

"I like your teddy bear." He stated. I took my teddy bear off the swing and hugged him tightly. I knew where this was going.

"My mom gave it to me." I explained hoping it would mean something to the boy, but it didn't. He smirked and reached his hand out. "How cute. It's mine now, so give it here." I prayed with my eyes that he doesn't take my friend away from me as I hugged tighter. "I said give it!" he repeated himself and that was when I felt I was tearing up. I was too young to hold it in 'like a man'. "Aw." he removed his hand and started to tease."Is the little baby gonna cry?" He laughed at me, causing a sting in my heart. "No." I sniffed. The boy came closer and grabbed my teddy bear. Even though I tried to hold him, he was much stronger than me so he managed to pull him away. I felt the tears falling down my cheek as I just stood there, looking at him,"Please…" I sniffled "...give him back." The bully looked at the teddy bear, holding him with just two fingers.

"It's really ugly. It looks like poo!"

"Then give it back!"

"Because I'm nice, I'm gonna share it with you." he said then held his head with one hand and his arm with another. He then started pulling the arm.

"No!" I cried. He pulled the arm out and the stuffing fell out. He dropped the arm and I quickly picked it up.

"You can also have his head!" he laughed thinking it was funny, then started pulling his head off.

That was when I heard a unfamiliar voice. "Give him back."

I turned my head and saw an effeminate male with long blonde hair whose right hand was hid behind his back. I have never seen him before, he must had been new.

"Or what?" asked the bully.

"Or..." the blonde pulled his closed hand out, prompting the boy to look at what was in it. In a split second, the blonde opened his hand which was full of sand and threw it in his eyes. The bully let go of the teddy bear, rubbing his eyes vigorously as he wailed. It didn't take long until he took off, running far away from sight. To the bathroom, I guessed. I picked up my teddy bear, brushing my tears away from my flushed cheeks. When I looked up, I saw the blonde smiling at me. I gulped as I had paranoid thoughts on what he will do next. He approached me and reached his hand out.

"Why hello there, my name is France." I frowned, the gears in my head turning as I reach my teddy bear out, offering it to him. He blinked, confused, then he looked at me with a smile. "No no no. " He gave me a small laugh,"Your hand."

"O-oh!" I let out a weak smile then shook his hand,"I'm Canada..."

"Canada? That is a strange name." I hung my head. That was it, I thought to myself. Now he will pick on me like everyone else does. Just because I was given such a stupid name. " Would you care to walk with me, Canada?" I looked up again, surprised.

"Um...I would but..." I looked back at my torn up teddy bear, the stuffing lying on the ground in shreads of white.

"Hmm..." France rubbed his chin, thinking, then raised his finger as a sign that he got an idea. "I know what to do! I can put it back together!"

I titled my head. "Really?"

"Sure! We can go to my house later and I can sew it!"

I smiled wide, the hope apparent in my vibrant eyes. "You can?"

"Yes, absolutely!My mother taught me how to sew when I was very young. It's something that I do to pass the time." I smiled. "Would you like to walk now? We can go afterwards." he asked, reaching out his hand as a gesture

"Okay!" He grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the slsidewalk, to which I didn't resist. Before that day, I never really knew what it's like to have fun. And I also didn't know what it's like to have a friend. A real one that is. But he wasn't the only friend I gained. He seemed to have really good social skills. The same day I made friends with him, I also became friends with some other kids because I stuck with him.

Later, we went to his house like he promised. I have never seen a house so small and a house that was literary falling apart. As soon as we got inside, I felt really bad. The inside of the house was in an even worse state. It made me wonder how could he be so cheerful when he has so little?

A door opened and a female brunette smiled and approached us. She had a green kerchief on her head and was wearing a brown apron under a washed out red dress.

"My sweetie pie." She called my friend and kissed his cheek. She then ruffled his hair, causing him to blush from embarrassment. "Mother, we have a guest." France pushes his mother's hand away softly, showing his discontent.

She giggled, "I'm sorry I just can't help it." I frowned, looking around at the desheveled house. His mother looked at me, still having a sweet smile on her face. "Who's this friend of yours? He looks adorable!" 

"His name is Canada! We went on a walk and I found out that he is quite funny. He has the best jokes." Now it was my turn to blush. I never heard anyone say I was funny before. My parents would only praise America and tell other people how wonderful he was.

"That is wonderful." She turned back to him. "I'm glad you made a friend."

"Yes, I am glad as well. I also told him that I would fix his teddy bear. His arm is torn off and his head is only hanging on by a puny thread." The female brunette looked at the teddy bear I was holding."What happened?" she asked, sympathy showing on her exhausted face.

"A dog chewed it." I lied, not wanting to tell her the story. She nodded slowly, most likely not believing me.

"I'll go get the needle and the brown ball of wool. Make yourself at home, Canada. Whatever is ours is yours as well." She left the room, leaving us alone.

France sat on the couch, tapping the cushion on the left of him as a gesture that I should join him. I sat right beside him, handing him the destroyed teddy bear as well as my trust that her will fic it. His mother came back with the needle and the wool, giving it to the blonde.

"I'll leave you two alone. Have fun now!" She smiled as she went into a separate room, shutting the door. I observed as he got the end of the string in the needle than started sewing the arm and the head. When he was done, the teddy looked 'alive' again. It wasn't in the state as I got him, but it was good enough for me. I hugged my teddy bear tightly, looking at France with a smile that could revive a dead forest.

"Thanks." I said, giving the teddy a small kiss on the forehead.

He smiled back. "My pleasure, Monsieur."

After that, we spent everyday together. Whenever it was sunny, we were outside bicycling, being on the playground, watching the clouds, playing on my parents yard or doing other things kids our age did. And when it was rainy, we would usually play in my room with my toys.

"Okay, your turn Canada." France smiled, looking at me with an intense gaze as he watched my next move. I moved the chess piece forwards a few spaces, smiling after my move.

"Good move! He said, clapping. France insisted that I play chess with him, even though I had never played before and he had to teach me everything. We laughed as we were having fun, his clapping added confidence to each move that I made. When our voices died, France looked at me with a smile on his face.

"If it's alright that I ask, may I call you my best friend?" he asked.

My mouth slightly opened. "Best friends?" I breathed.

"Yeah. I would like to be best friends with you." He reached his hand out, asking for a handshake.

I had never in my life had somebody that I could call my best friend. Most people just talked to me as a last resort because they had nobody else to talk to. I always looked back at that day when I met France and thanked that bully for allowing me to meet him. I grinned and took his hand in mine, firmly shaking it as a sign of acceptance."Sure! I'd love to be best friends with you!

He grinned as well. "Awesome! We will be the best bestest friends ever!" 

"Yeah!" I agreed, laughing at the title he came up with. That was the day when we officially became bros.

There was another rainy day ahead that just happened to be France's 12th birthday. So instead of us staying in my room, I went to his house. As a bit of a present, his mom had prepared him a strawberry cake and placed it on the table when we arrived. I was the only perso that France had invited to his party, but the reason I had never figured out. Maybe it was because he didn't want anybody to figure out where he lived.

"Happy birthday, my strong man!" His mother bent down and gave him a huge hug, showing him in love.

He hugged back. "Thanks mother!" Once they pulled away, his mother placed two plates in front of us, a piece of cake on each along with a fork.

I didn't bother picking up the fork. Instead, I just took the cake in my hands and stuffed it in my mouth, smiling in delight. "This is delicious Ma'am!" I commented, my hands covered in icing. 

"Thank you, Canada." She put her coat on, walking to the door. "I will be right back. You two have fun." She opened the door and went out into the pouring rain.

I turned to the blonde. "So, what cool things did you get for your birthday?" The moment I saw France's expression after I asked that, I regretted asking. I could have known his mother couldn't afford any toys.

I turned to my teddy bear which was sitting on the couch, laying on my coat I had came with. I got up and took the bear into my hand, walking back over to the birthday boy without saying a word. He looked at me in confusion as I placed the stuffed animal into his lap, leaning it up against his stomach. I looked at him, a smile beaming from ear to ear. "I want you to take him." 

He gasped. "What?! But... But he means so much to you! Why would you give him to me?" I saw tears come to the blonde's eyesas he held the bear tightly.

"That's just it. You call him 'he' and not 'it'. You understand he's special. And I know you'll take good care of him." He looked at the teddy bear, then closed his eyes and let a tear fall onto his lap, never letting his grip on the teddy bear go.

"I will never let anything bad happen to him. I will protect him with my life." He stood up and took his new friend to his and his mom's bedroom. I followed him and watched as he placed him on the bed softly, placing the cover over his chest. Seeing that, I believed he would take good care of him even more than I did before.

Years passed and we grew together. We were now 16 years old, and much changed. He was much taller than he was before while I...well, I was pretty much the same height as I was when I was 9, maybe an inch taller. We went to the same school and we were classmates. We were mostly present, but there were days when we were too lazy to go to school so we would just skip and hang out together, never letting a minute pass without a laugh. Of course we knew our parents would get furious once they got a call from our teacher, but we didn't really think about it too much. We always lived for today. And that day, we were also skipping. Just not to walk around the small town, but to go to an amusement park that had just recently opened up down the street.

"Look Canada! It's so large!" France pointed to the big ride which had a skull on as a rail. "We have to go on it." He looked at me with determination.

I turned to him. "The line is so long though..." I frowned as I looked at the hundreds of people who were waiting to ride the ride.

"Leave that to me." He smirked, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me along.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, then covered my mouth because people were glancing at me. France got down and started crawling, causing me to follow suit. Without anyone noticing, we managed to get to the front of the line.

A woman who was looking away talking to her friend looked back and shot a glare at us. "Heeey, were you kids here before?"

France and I eyed each other to make the woman seem crazy, looking back at her a second later. "I'm sorry Madame, but we were here the whole time. Right Canada?" He looks at me, causing me to blush at being the center of attention.

"Yeah. The whole time."

The woman stopped glaring. "Okay." she got back to chatting, causing France and I to laugh at our stunt.

"Next!" called the red headed worker, looking as if she didn't care about her job.

"It's time!" I watched as France ran past the employee, sitting down in the cart on the very back. I was just about to join him when the employee put her hand in my way.

"You can't go on this ride." She said sternly, popping her gum loudly. 

"What?!" I raised my voice slightly at the lady, not wanting to cause a scene. The lady pointed to a sign to her left that said 'You must be this tall to ride' which I obviously wasn't tall enough to reach.

"Oh, come on! Can't you just-?"

She cut me off. "No. I'm sorry." I sighed and stepped away from the line. I turned around anx thought about how much fun the blonde would have on the ride, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

He smiled lightly, blushing softly. "I'm sorry about that. Would you like to ride another ride?" He asked, grabbing my hand softly.

I smiled back. "Sure."

"Spinning on the cups?"

"Okay!"

Immediately as the cups stopped, France and I got on and strapped ourselves in. We held the wheel with our lives, our knuckles turned white at the tension. When it started, we both started turning the wheel vigorously. As it kept going faster and faster, we started to make different faces to make each other laugh, which was a success. I forgot how dizzy or nauseous I was, only remembering that I was having a good time with him. It was one of those wonderful moments in life and I'll never forget spinning on those cups. Someone may say it was nothing special, but it was special to us.

Once we got off, we went to buy some sweets. After we ate our so called 'lunch', we went on a water slide and did a lot of other things to pass the time

When the day was over, we started walking back home. We both knew what awaits for us there.

"We are in a bit of a..." he chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand "...pickle."

I chuckled as well. "A big one!" We stopped once we reached my house.

"I had lots of fun with you! I wish to do it again." he said. He then hugged me, pressing me closely to him.

I hugged back, closing my eyes."I had fun too! Lots of fun. You're the best bestest friend ever!"

"No. You are the best bestest friend ever!" We were quiet for a while, just looking into space until I broke the silence, clearing my throat to get the blonde's attention.

"Oui?" he responded.

I gulped, looking away from his eyes."Will we always be best friends?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Canada..." He walked over, leaving inches of space between us. In an instant, he hugged me so tight I could barely breathe, flooding me with emotions. He then spoke softly, "I have a feeling we will." I smiled and hugged him just as tight.

"You have to let go now, Monsieur" he said, giggling as the smaller's grip tightened

"No. I don't want to." I pressed my face into the taller's chest.

"I'm serious Canada. Your mother is standing at the door and she doesn't look too happy with us." He pushed me away softly, walking away with a wave.

He was right about us staying friends, but years had passed, and things slowly changed. We eventually moved in together into a nice house. Ever since France got older, he had been doing very successfully. He made a lot of money, had a great job, and overall did amazing. Ever since his mother died from lung cancer, he vowed to have a good life, and he did.

"We finally finished. Hug?" The blonde asked, wiping sweat off of his brow.

"Yeah, man!" I said and we approached each other, giving a tight hug of accomplishment.

And we changed as well. Eventually, my best friend got married to his long-lasting crush Janet. You probably want me to tell you how they had kids and lived happily ever after, but...well, lets just say that it wasn't meant to be. He came home one night crying, telling met about how she'd cheated on him multiple times while he wasn't with her. That infuriated me, but it taught him a valuable lesson.

Some people may say love is all you need, but I say friendship is all one needs. And I'm sure France felt the same at that point.

We were still living together and still did some crazy, weird stuff, but the thing I will remember the most is us taking walks. Maybe because it was our thing, you know? Year by year, we were taking longer and longer walks, and I never lost interest.  
Also as years passed, we became much older, obviously. Every time I look to my left side, I still picture him sitting there with a smile on his face and his long, blonde locks falling into his flawless face, but that day, no smile was seen in that room. The left side was empty and the room seemed... Emptier.

France was in the hospital. As much as I tried to deny myself, I knew deep down that his time has come. After trying to tell myself that everything will be okay, I opened the door to the room he was staying at, not quite prepared for the sight I was about to see. I saw him laying on the hospital bed, multiple tubes and IVs keeping France alive. Never before did I seen him like this. He looked exhausted. He was pale and his eyes were barely open, dark bags underneath them. I got in and closed the door. He heard the sound and turned his head my way and smiled.

"Hello... Canada...." he said weakly.

I stepped closer. "Hey man. How's it going?" I was afraid to ask that question, but it just slipped out of my mouth.

He chuckled. "I had better days." I frowned as I didn't find it as funny, it actually making me much sadder. His expression soon changed as well. "Canada...?" 

"Yeah?" I replied, looking directly into the tired eyes of thet blonde.

"Are you...crying?" I drew my hand down my cheek, then looked at my hand. It was wet by all the tears. I was too much in a shock to even notice I was crying.

I looked back at France. "No dude. You're vision is just bad. It must be from all the medication they gave you."

He smiled again, believing me. "I'm really glad. I hate it whenever you're sad." I smiled back at him. There was a moment of silence, both of us not wanting to break it. Then he opened his mouth again, but I quickly thought of something to say because I didn't want to have to hear his goodbyes 

"Hey, do you remember the day we met?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" he answered. "I remember thinking how awesome you were whenever I saw you on the swings."

"I remember when you fixed my teddy bear. That was pretty awesome of you." He let out a weak laugh which was broken by a cough. I tried to keep on the smile but I could feel it fading. He put a napkin over his mouth, and once he removed it and placed it on the table. I couldn't help but cringe whenever I saw blood on the crumpled napkin.

"Remember..." he said, "...how we used to play when we were kids? We had so much energy and life in us."

I nodded, "Yeah. And remember when we went to that amusement park?"

"I remember how you clung onto me when you saw that mascot."

"Hey! It was Barney, that pink dinosaur. Don't say he didn't give you the chills." He laughed again.

Then we both started to sing, mocking the show. "I love you. You love me. We're best friends as friends should be. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too?"

"Yes, that song was quite terrifying." He admitted, smiling softly.

"Told you so." I chuckled.

"Remember my 12th birthday?" asked the blonde.

"Of course I do." I replied, with a smile.

"Well...I have something to give you back." he bent down and pulled a box which was under the bed. He then gave it to me. I looked at him with questionable eyes. "Open it."

I opened the box and the smile grew wider. "My teddy bear." I took him out and looked at him again after a long time.

"You gave him to me so I can take care of him but..." 

I put the teddy on the table. "Don't say it..." I closed my eyes, a lone tear falling onto the stuffed animal.

"...I won't be able to..."

"Don't say it France!" At that point, looking into his eyes, I realized how selfish I was being. None of this was any of his fault. He would never leave me but... he had to. Why did I make it even harder for him? "I'm sorry..." I said weakly as I felt more tears running down my face. "I want you to know that you're the best bestest friend ever."

He grinned. "That's impossible monsieur, because you are the bestest friend ever."

"France, I...I know we don't this sort of thing much anymore but...can I...hug you?" I knew it was a stupid question, but if he was about to go, I really needed some comfort. And I'm sure he needed it too, because he opened his arms and let me fall into them.

As I was hugging him, I knew my tears would fall on his clothing, to which I just hopped he wouldn't notice. But he did.

"You are such a liar." I hugged him tighter. "You have to let go now."

"No." I sniffed, "I don't want to."

"Canada... please...let go." With a heavy heart, I slowly moved my arms away and let his fall onto the soft bed. That was when he said his last words. "Thanks for being my friend..."

After that, he closed his eyes. I just stood there, staring at the sight before me while sobbing more than I ever did in my whole life. I guess I never learned how to hold it in 'like a man'. Maybe I was never meant to be a man. I was meant to be a human being with feelings of happiness, anger and...sadness. 

I'm still not sure for how long I was standing there, having all the memories of our lives flashing back. But when I snapped out, I took the teddy bear and placed it on France's chest. He was meant to be with him. I walked to the door then had one last look at my best friend.

"I'll see you soon." I let out a sigh, closing thet door behind me. With that said, I left the hospital and started walking back to our apartment. As I was passing the park I took a look at what was going on there. I stopped and my mouth opened. I saw myself and France with the baseball and bat I got from my brither America. We both looked very young. I thought I rwas hallucinating at first, but then I remembered that crazier stuff has happened.

I got closer to the gate and listened to what they were saying. "France! Look at this! My brother gave me these cool things and I wanted to know if you wanted to play with me!" 

"But you don't know HOW to play that game." The younger blonde said, then said something that I didn't hear quite clearly.

All I heard after that was my younger self yelling, "I can learn!" I laughed as I heard what I sounded like which made the two turn around. I quickly got down so they wouldn't see me. When I looked up again, I saw them walking away. I smiled looking at that sight and after a few moments, I continued going my way.

I realized something after seeing that. I realized that even though I didn't accomplish much in life, I did accomplish one thing: Keeping up a friendship that truly will last forever. I knew I'd see France again soon on the other side, and we'll both be just hyper as we were when we were young. What we have is a friendship so strong that nothing can part us. Not even Death.


End file.
